Fan:Digimon Re: Story
Digimon Re: Story (デジモン日時：ストーリー) is an AU/Retelling of the Digimon video game Digimon Story and Digimon Story Sunburst and Moonlight. Originally conceived as a retelling of just one game, the story went under a massive change in script resulted in the entire story getting a complete overhaul; some characters were maintained, but others were dropped completely or had their roles significantly reduced. As a result of the heavily rewritten script, the original parts of the story that would've been how it was told no longer applied since now the script alone was a darker tone than the original script that the mindless gore from the original script (a homage to Kamen Rider Amazon) was no longer required. As a result, some pages that were planned or intended to be part of the original story are currently being reworked entirely or deleted, with the story itself now going to be entirely comic based in format rather than literature based. The story is set to feature the aftermath of an incident in which an alternate timeline Sayo falls victim to an ambush attack from a mysterious attacker. As a human native to the Digital World, she is part of a race of humans known as the "Digitized", as they are unable to exist in the real world permanently anymore. When help is called to save Sayo's life, a real world human named Enju is summoned with the question as to whether or not she'll fuse with Sayo to save her life; while the fusion is guaranteed to save her life, the resulting human from the fusion is not guaranteed to be neither Sayo nor Enju, but rather, a whole separate person altogether. Prominent Characters Humans *'Sayo': The primary protagonist and focus of the prologue. A veteran tamer with command over three powerful, Mega Level Digimon consisting of a the elegant stunner Dianamon named Usagi, a cynical and vicious WarGreymon named Flare, and a cowardly but intelligent MetalGarurumon named Tempest, she is the most respected member of Night Claw due to having saved Julia's life when for some odd reason ChaosDukemon decided to go full on traitor to the guild by trying to kill her and everyone else who stood in his way. *'Fujita Enju': An ordinary human girl from the long since isolated real world; the real world has next to no actual connection to the Digital World in this incarnation, considering the Digital World in this version is a parallel universe to the real world in which humans coexist alongside Digimon natively. However, in her curiosity due to uncertain rumors about Digimon sightings within virtual environments, she tries to search up what they are and gets an emergency contact request that'll lead her to making a choice as to whether or not to help save the digital world from an ongoing crisis at the cost of her own individual identity... *'Fujita Saju': The main protagonist for the post-prologue storyline. A life changing decision is made and Enju allows herself to be cast into a fusion spell by Sayo's NaviDigimon that'll not only restore the deathly ill Sayo back to proper condition in the process, but at the same time, cause the birth of an entirely new person with the personality and memories of both individuals combined. Inheriting Enju's more crazed behavior and Sayo's fiery passion, Saju is a frightening person to talk to when angered. Her first mission is to track down ChaosDukemon ever since the failed attempt on Julia's life was made by him. * Koh: A tamer from Light Fang who has been living by himself at his DigiHome for many years with nobody aware of who his actual parents are. Having known Sayo before her fusion with Enju into Saju, he feels rather difficult with himself regarding how he can interact with Saju considering her had a crush on Sayo originally. Since the incident, he has grown an immense hatred towards Sayo's attacker and partially himself as well. His partner Digimon is Apollomon. *'Chief Glare': Koh's adoptive father figure, and the leader of Light Fang. He seems to get rather easily agitated by his looks considering his identical resemblance in looks alone to his younger sister; often getting incredibly flustered when a male character in close age to him tries flirting with him under the impression that they're speaking to Glare's sister. He doesn't seem to mind but it irritates him a lot regardless; his Partner Digimon is Ofanimon. *'Chief Julia': Sayo's biological mother and one of the last of a rare breed of digital world humans with the ability use a special power from their own souls that can save an entire region from crisis if not the entire digital world as well with enough training and a big enough threat that needs to be stopped. She is heavily upset by the fact Sayo is brutalized so heavily to where she could only be saved by fusing with the rare soul type that Enju happened to possess and was the only one compatible to save her daughter with. Even then, though, she is horrified by what all had happened up to that point... *'Oshiro Roy': redacted Category:Fan fiction